This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 6-101987 filed on Apr. 14, 1994, which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroboscopic device, and more particularly to a device of the type in which a trigger lead for supplying a trigger signal is contacted directly to a reflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in photography to employ a stroboscope device which lights a xenon lamp as needed and to supplement the light and prevent underexposure when taking a photograph. In this kind of stroboscopic device, a trigger signal is supplied through a reflector (reflecting mirror) to a lamp to emit light. Therefore, in this case a trigger lead for supplying a trigger signal is connected to the reflector with a mounting member such as a trigger connecting member, and in this connection the fixation is done by soldering or screws.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional stroboscopic device, in which the above-described trigger lead is mounted without using a mounting member such as a connecting member. More particularly, a reflector 2 of a lamp 1 is integrally formed with a mounting member 3 which is fitted in a predetermined position on the outer surface of a case 4 to fix the reflector 2 to the case 4. A core wire 6 of a trigger lead 5 is then interposed between the back portion of the reflector 2 and the side portion of the case 4 and, consequently, the trigger 5 is fixed to the reflector 2.
The mounting of the trigger lead 5 of FIG. 5, however, has the problem that the trigger lead 5 is easily disconnected and low in reliability. On the other hand, in the method of soldering the core wire with a trigger connecting member or fixing by screws, there is the problem that the number of parts is increased and also a large number of assembly processes is required.
Also, in the mounting of FIG. 5 the trigger lead 5 is interposed in the state shown in FIG. 6, so when it is firmly fixed, there is the possibility that the reflector 2 is undesirably deformed and the stroboscopic distribution of light becomes inaccurate. Further, since the connection state becomes as shown in FIG. 6, there is also the problem that the interposition (fixation) state of the core wire (distal end) 6 cannot be checked.